


Don't ask, don't get.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Captured, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Prisoner Merlin, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin has always wanted his body to be taken by the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. What better way to do it than to reveal his magic and be captured and taken to him directly?





	Don't ask, don't get.

Merlin was brought in before the court of Camelot; King Arthur sat on his throne that stood higher than the rest on a small set of stairs, he was glaring down at the warlock in chains.

 

Arthur held up his hand and Merlin was forced to stop and the King stood tall.

 

“Merlin Emrys…you stand before the court accused of performing magic within my kingdom. Do you deny that fact?” Arthur asked.

 

Merlin looked at Arthur through his lashes. “I do not, Sire.” He purred out, smiling slightly.

 

Arthur frowned. “You knowingly used magic within my kingdom?” Arthur asked, his brows creasing in confusion.

 

“ _Yes_ …” Merlin hissed out but not in rage, in joy.

 

“Reports say you magically made fruits float for the enjoyment of the children in the market place…” Arthur said slowly, frowning.

 

“The reports are correct, Sire.” Merlin said.

 

Arthur shook his head; this Merlin was not like a normal captured sorcerer. He did not struggle and had no hate or malice in his tone. He was calm, hell…he looked happy.

 

“You knew that magic was illegal…so why did you do it?” Arthur asked.

 

Merlin kept his eyes on the King’s as he bit his bottom lip, eyes hungry as he smiled. “Sire…. I wanted you to notice me.”

 

“Do you want a death wish?” Arthur huffed, angry.

 

“No…. but I want you to _punish_ me.” Merlin groaned out.

 

The court shifted, confused and very curious.

 

“Punish you…. wait. You want redemption?” Arthur asked.

 

“If that’s what it takes to get you to personally punish me then I decline. I love my magic, Sire.” Merlin said, panting softly before licking his lips slowly.

 

“I don’t understand…a torturer will punish you…not me.” Arthur said.

 

“For a man who kills innocents just for being born with magic you don’t seem pleased to come to the party when faced with your own laws. What….?” Merlin scoffed. “Are you scared to _spank_ me, Sire?” 

 

Arthur let out a small bark of laughter before coughing slightly. “What on earth?”

 

“What…. you scared?” Merlin asked. “Oh Sire…. don’t worry. I won’t hurt you…but you can hurt me…. over and over till I’m screaming like a little **whore**.” Merlin said, his voice low.

 

Arthur just stared and then he swallowed. “I don’t…I don’t understand.” He said slowly.

 

“Then let me be perfectly clear with you….” Merlin smirked, eyes dark and walked forwards, the balls that were attached to chains that clung onto his legs groaned as he moved. The two men holding the chains that were connected to his wrist shackles let out surprised cries as they were dragged forwards and desperately tried to tug him back.

 

Merlin reached Arthur’s throne before one knight kicked the back of his knee, sending him kneeling in front of the King, his face inches from Arthur’s boot.

 

Merlin gave it a long lick before looking up at the King, his mouth open and cheeks red, his eyes half open. “I want you to punish me…I’ve been a bad boy…and I need to repent don’t I?”

 

Arthur felt his throat go dry.

 

Merlin bit his bottom lip, his plump, pink lips were full and moist. “Fuck me.” He hissed out. “Fuck me, Pendragon. **Fuck me**.”

 

Arthur felt his groin heat up as he stared down at the warlock, mouth open and eyes wide in surprise.

 

The guards groaned as they pulled the chains back to no avail.

 

Arthur frowned before feeling himself smile slightly, intrigued. “Then afterwards?”

 

“I’ll be _yours_ ….i’ll be your warlock…” Merlin whispered out, panting.

 

Arthur knelt down and cupped Merlin’s jaw and the warlock closed his eyes, mouth opening more.

 

Arthur dared a chance and rubbed his finger against the man’s lips before he saw Merlin’s tongue dart out, swiping against the tip before opening his eyes and looked at the King eagerly.

 

Arthur couldn’t hear or see anyone but Merlin. He slipped his two fingers in and Merlin moaned, closing his mouth around them and licked them till they were slick and dripping till Merlin moved back and forth, with eyes closing he frowned, making a soft noise.

 

Arthur gulped thickly, staring at him. He felt the need growing deep inside him. “Fine…I’ll fuck you.”

 

Merlin’s eyes opened softly and stared at Arthur and the King’s heart thumped hard against his chest.

 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s pants, tugging them down and looked up at the guards who had stopped tugging a while ago.

 

“Unchain him. **Now**.” Arthur ordered them.

 

The guards obeyed and backed away nervously.

 

Arthur stood and offered his hand to Merlin who took it and stood.

 

The King sat on his throne, curious.

 

Merlin smiled and walked closer before sitting on Arthur’s lap, face to face and leaned in, cupping Arthur’s face and kissed him deeply, his hips rocking against Arthur’s groin.

 

Arthur moaned into the kiss and cupped the warlock’s nape before deepening it; his tongue explored his hot mouth happily.

 

Merlin moaned, shuddering as Arthur’s other hand slipped under his tunic, trailing up his soft back slowly, his fingers trailing the man’s spine.

 

Arthur broke off, panting and Merlin stared at him, gasping. His breath was hot against Arthur’s cheek.

 

“Undress yourself before me…” Arthur commands him.

 

Merlin grasped the ends of his tunic and arched his back as he took it off before tugging off his pants and underwear, shifting now and then before tugging off his boots and pulling back the socks before turning back to Arthur and attacked his neck, biting and nibbling and sucking it till Arthur moaned, grasping the man’s shoulder as he tilted his head back, eyes closed.

 

Arthur groaned, frowning as he felt himself harden quickly.

 

“Mmmmm.” Merlin hummed deliciously. “I like that….i can feel it…rubbing against my thigh already, Sire.” Merlin purred out.

 

“Well….i think it’s time for you to free it then…” Arthur said.

 

Merlin moved his head back before looking down and tugged at Arthur’s laces before tugging down his pants, freeing Arthur’s engorged cock that sprung out, making Merlin moan.

 

Arthur watched Merlin’s reaction as the man wrapped his hand around it, his thumb rubbing the tip slowly, in small circles.

 

Arthur sat back, finally relaxing as all the tension melted from his body.

 

“Sire…I need oil.” Merlin said, breathless.

 

A knight rushed over and handed it to him, the warlock took it before emptying half of it onto Arthur’s member and jerked him off slowly, spreading the oil, Arthur shifted and hummed happily, feeling the warm oil move down his thighs.

 

Merlin shifted before arching his back more, shifting his hips and Arthur watched as Merlin oiled his fingers and began to open himself up.

 

Arthur leaned in, his lips pressing against Merlin’s nipples with wet, open kisses.

 

Merlin only seemed to enjoy it more and groaned, his mouth opening more and moaned as the King tugged at his stiff nipple gently with his teeth.

 

Merlin melted as Arthur’s tongue made small circles along his now soft nipple and he rocked his hips happily.

 

Eventually he pulled his fingers out and spread his cheeks before Arthur grabbed his hips, lifting him up easily and Merlin looked down and watched as Arthur eased his hips down, his member slid into Merlin’s hole easily.

 

Merlin cried out as it slipped in and gasped before biting his lip, eyes shut and whined.

 

He felt himself finally sit on the King’s lap and slowly opened his eyes and cried out when he felt Arthur’s member twitch inside of him.

 

Arthur rubbed his thumbs against Merlin’s hips. “I’m in you now….good boy.”

 

Merlin could only moan and nod before bucking up against him and Arthur sighed in pleasure.

 

Merlin anchored his hands on the chair before bouncing on Arthur happily. They both cried out in pleasure as skin slapped against skin.

 

The court watched, touching himself or herself in some kind of manner.

 

Merlin cried out, mouth hung open as he bounced faster, making ' _Ah, ah ah_.' noises as he enjoyed the sensation of Arthur’s member inside of him. Merlin’s face jerked back and forth slightly to the movements as Arthur watched in awe as he writhed under him, panting like an animal.

 

Suddenly Merlin screamed and came before he slumped against Arthur, burying his face against the King’s shoulder, trembling and sweating, gasping for breath.

 

The King wiped his sweating brow before wrapping an arm around the warlock’s back.

 

“You have been punished, You did so well, good boy.” Arthur said.

 

He heard Merlin’s exhausted pants as he weakly shifted till he was looking into the King’s eyes.

 

Arthur cupped his cheek and Merlin smiled, humming and nuzzled into it, eyes closed.

 

“You are a strange warlock…” Arthur said.

 

Merlin hummed, smiling more. “ _Prat_ …” He croaked out softly.

 

Arthur scoffed and spanked his bum, Making Merlin jerk and groan.

 

“A naughty little warlock.” Arthur corrected.

 

“Well…you insulted me first, Sire.” Merlin breathed out, opening his eyes.

 

Arthur met them with an eager expression. “Tell me, Merlin…do you know how to walk on your knees?”

 

Merlin smirked. “No…”

 

Arthur smiled. “Would you like me help you?”

 

“Oh _yes_.” Merlin breathed.


End file.
